


Safe in Your Care

by Rawrbin



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Swap, Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Batkids Age Reversal, Caretaking, Condoms, Dubious Consent, Feelings, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Protective Damian Wayne, Reverse Age Robins, Scent Marking, Scenting, heat induced consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrbin/pseuds/Rawrbin
Summary: Richard doesn’t notice the way his three older brothers’ eyes are locked on him as he wiggles around in the chair, wadding the blanket up around him as he tries to get comfortable. When he finally gets his makeshift nest in a satisfactory position, he reaches a small hand up to wipe the tiredness from his eyes, then lets out a tiny yawn. Damian’s heart flutters.“Sorry I’m late,” he says, reaching out for a piece of toast. Then another, and another, until he has a verifiable stack on his plate. “I was so tired this morning.”Damian is a fool, and a failure as a guardian. It’s obvious that young Richard has no sense of self-awareness, and cannot be trusted to recognize his own biological cycles even when he is right in the middle of them. Damian should have kept better track. He should have been prepared for this.------Reverse-age Robins omegaverse AU.When Dick's heat starts unexpectedly, Damian takes it upon himself to keep the omega safe from their alpha brothers. The only question is, can he keep the omega safe from himself as well?
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Comments: 31
Kudos: 348





	1. Chapter 1

As soon as the smell hits Damian’s nose he feels his spine stiffen, body suddenly alert and at attention. An instant later Jason lets out a soft gasp next to him. Even Timothy across the table, who is not quite awake yet, freezes, his coffee mug held in place halfway to his lips. This was not good. How could it be that time already? Damian was supposed to be responsible for the family while father was away. Obviously he has made a grievous oversight. He’s going to have to recheck all his calendars as soon as breakfast is finished to make sure he hasn’t overlooked anything else monumental. 

There is an odd tension surrounding the table now, no one continuing the meal. From the corner of his eye he sees Jason twitch in agitation. The smell gets stronger and Damian feels a low, aggressive pressure building in him as well. Just when the tension reaches its peak and it seems they are all about to snap, the dining room doors fly open and sure enough Richard is there. All eyes in the room fly to him. 

The boy is still clad in his pajamas, and his bed comforter is draped over his shoulders, trailing on the ground behind him like the train of an overpriced wedding dress. He doesn’t seem aware that he is holding it though, doesn’t seem aware of anything at all, as he drowsily makes his way to the open chair next to Timothy. Timothy does react now, finally, brought to life even without his morning coffee. A visible shiver runs through him and he slams the mug down on the table a bit too hard. His fingers tense around the handle while his other hand balls into a tight fist. 

Richard doesn’t notice the way his three older brothers’ eyes are locked on him as he wiggles around in the chair, wadding the blanket up around him as he tries to get comfortable. When he finally gets his makeshift nest in a satisfactory position, he reaches a small hand up to wipe the tiredness from his eyes, then lets out a tiny yawn. Damian’s heart flutters. 

“Sorry I’m late,” he says, reaching out for a piece of toast. Then another, and another, until he has a verifiable stack on his plate. “I was so tired this morning.” 

Damian is a fool, and a failure as a guardian. It’s obvious that young Richard has no sense of self-awareness, and cannot be trusted to recognize his own biological cycles even when he is right in the middle of them. Damian should have kept better track. He should have been prepared for this. 

Richard begins munching on his plain toast, blissfully unaware of the effect he is having on his brothers right now. When he drowsily reaches out and grabs a girthy banana from the fruit bowl, Damian knows he can wait no longer to interfere. 

“Richard.” 

His voice comes out high and tight in the back of his throat. Richard’s big blue eyes glance up at him, innocent expression on his face, and he pauses his banana peeling. 

Damian stealing Richard’s attention must have snapped the tension between them though, because beside him Jason starts growling. This triggers Timothy as well, who has his fangs bared in an instant, glaring death across the table at Jason as he slides his chair closer to Richard’s. Jason reacts in an instant, lunging halfway across the table wielding a butter knife towards Timothy’s face. Damian leaps into action, grabbing Jason around the waist and dragging him back, kicking and snarling. Damian snarls as well when that damned butter knife hits him in the ear, and finally bellows out an alpha command. 

“Enough! Calm down, both of you!” 

Jason goes limp in his arms, still too young to make an alpha command of his own, let alone resist one. Across the table Timothy stops growling and visibly relaxes. He doesn’t move away from Richard though. 

“Look what you’re doing to him,” Damian points out angrily. Richard is no longer visible, instead cowering under his blanket nest. Damian is proud to see that Timothy and Jason both look properly chastised. 

“Sorry Dickie,” Jason grumbles out, blushing. He struggles in Damian’s hold, so he releases the teen, who slips back into his chair. 

“It’s okay Jay,” Richard’s muffled voice calls from beneath the blanket. A moment later his head pops back out and he eyes the room with caution. “What… What happened guys?” 

Damian wonders how the kid can be so oblivious. Obviously he is going to need more training in his observational skills.

“Richard,” he tells him as gently as possible, “have you noticed that your heat started?” 

Richard’s eyes widen. 

“What?” He flushes, looking to his other brothers as if they will give him confirmation that Damian is playing a prank on him, but they both just nod in agreement. He lets out a small whimper. “But I’m not… I mean, I don’t feel like… Nothings, you know. Coming out.”

He winces at the last part as if it pains him to say, blushing with embarrassment as he attempts to describe the omega slick-producing process. Obviously he has not been properly trained in lessons of biology either. Damian chalks it up to a failing of his father. It looks like he will have to be the one who educates young Richard. 

“Richard, omega bodies can change as they age. While it’s common for newly presented omegas to have short heats with quick onsets, older omegas often go into pre-heat in order to give them time to stockpile sustenance, build a nest, and acquire a mate before their slick production and amplified arousal set in. It is also common for omegas' heats to increase in length and intensity after a long period of time with no impregnation. I believe you are in pre-heat now. It would be best if you returned to your room. I’ll have Pennyworth bring your breakfast up to you.” 

Richard’s face is as bright red as the costume he wears at night. He gives a small distressed whimper that pulls at Damian’s heart, but then he just nods, not meeting any of their eyes. Slowly he gets up from the table, pulling his blanket tightly around himself, and totters out of the room. 

The alphas’ eyes don’t leave the omega until the door swings shut behind him. Even out of the room though, his smell still lingers, and the tension along with it. 

It’s extremely rare for a couple to birth more than one alpha, and Damian muses that it must be nature’s way of trying to prevent situations like this. Adopting more than one alpha is virtually unheard of, but Bruce Wayne always was good for shocking the tabloids. Damian and Timothy had gotten along horribly when his father had first brought him into their home. Their uncontrolled teenage alpha hormones had them constantly at each other’s throats. Sometimes literally. Damian had frequently gone for Timothy's jugular with his katana. Thankfully, as they had aged their hormones had settled, and they had built a begrudging respect towards one another. They were almost like proper brothers now.

When his father had decided to take in Richard at the circus that fateful day, Damian had been very thankful to find out that the tiny acrobat was not another alpha. Jason had just recently presented and his constant need to posture had been creating much unneeded tension in the manor and during patrol. It wasn’t until Richard himself had presented years later that Damian realized how disastrous of an idea it was to bring a young omega, who had no biological ties to any of them, into a family full of alphas. His first heat had even father riled up, none of them used to being around such a strong omega smell. They had ended up leaving poor Richard in Pennyworth’s care (as a beta he was the only one in their home not constantly a slave to scents and hormones), and the rest of them had spent the next few days in the downtown penthouse until his heat ended and Alfred could air the manor out from its scent. Jason was the most affected: he was still young and it was his first time smelling an omega’s heat so closely. He’d spent the majority of their penthouse vacation locked up in his room, which unfortunately did not have thick enough walls to prevent Damian from hearing exactly how he was working out his heat-induced urges. Whether Damian had needed to take care of any of those urges himself was irrelevant. 

Despite all the trouble having an omega has caused though, Damian wouldn’t give up his cheery little Robin for the world. He’s deeply protective of the boy, even more so in this moment now that he’s agitated by the heat. It’s obvious from his pre-heat that Richard’s body is maturing; Damian wants to get the other alphas out of the manor and away from him as soon as possible, lest his body changes cause any unexpected reactions. 

“Get ready for school,” he barks at Jason, who is still staring mesmerized at the door. 

“I don’t wanna go to school today,” he bites back, whipping around to face Damian. He straightens his body and squares his shoulders: typical alpha posturing to try to look large and intimidating. Damian Wayne will never be intimidated by the likes of a runty alpha like Jason Todd. 

“That’s too bad. You are not missing school. Go get your bag and wait outside for Pennyworth. Now.” 

Jason bares his fangs at him.

“Fuck you! You can’t tell me what to do. I’m not go-” 

“GO GET READY FOR SCHOOL, NOW!” Damian growls out, alpha command behind his words.

He tries not to use alpha command on his family too often (his father had worked hard to break him of that habit, as his mother and grandfather had taught him it was the correct way for an alpha to speak at _all_ times), but the heat has him worked up and he doesn’t have the patience to deal with Jason’s backtalk right now.

Jason scowls but retracts his fangs and scurries out into the hallway. Damian follows him out to make sure he turns in the direction of his own room and not towards Richard’s. The smell in the hallway is even more overwhelming. Thankfully Jason is behaving for once and turns left at the end of the hallway instead of right. Richard is still safe for now. 

Damian enters the dining room again and approaches Timothy, who is still visibly tense but has returned to nursing from his coffee mug. 

“Put it in your travel thermos Timothy,” Damian orders him sternly. “I’ll have Pennyworth drive Jason to school, so you can take the Bentley to Wayne Enterprises. Be sure not to damage it, or father will not be pleased.” 

Timothy twitches, obviously irritated. He stares into Damian’s eyes for a moment, as if to challenge him, but ultimately resigns himself to the older alpha’s demands. His chair makes an aggressively loud screech as he pushes away from the table with far more force than necessary. Then he heads out of the room wordlessly, coffee mug still in hand and a low growl in the back of his throat. 

Damian follows him into the hall as well. Ensuring Richard’s safety is imperative. Timothy turns down the opposite hall though, heading in the direction of the garage. Damian feels himself relax a bit. With Richard safe for now Damian hurries off to find Pennyworth and inform him of the situation.

Damian breathes a sigh of relief as he watches the two cars pull out of the manor gates. Now that the threat of two rival alphas going for his little omega is neutralized, his haywire instincts become more manageable. Belatedly he realizes that he just thought of Richard as _his_ omega. He didn’t belong to Damian of course; Richard didn’t belong to anyone. That was why Damian needed to defend him. 

Now that the other alphas are gone, Damian needs to focus on saving the omega from Damian himself. He is older of course, and therefore has more control over his instincts than his younger brothers, but he is still an alpha. He isn’t immune to the temptation of an omega’s heat. 

It is beautiful weather out, perhaps he’ll spend the day doing training outdoors. That way he would be far enough away to avoid being influenced by Richard’s scent, while still being able to fulfill his protective instincts by monitoring the ground's perimeter. 

Damian heads back inside to change into appropriate workout attire. He takes the long route to his room, purposefully avoiding passing by Richard’s door. Even in the hallways leading to Damian’s room the omega scent is strong. It makes heat pool in his stomach, and he feels his cock start to fill out. By the time he reaches his bedroom door, he’s fully hard and his body is thrumming with the need to _fuck_. 

He is going to have to talk to Pennyworth about taking Richard to see a doctor after he returns. Even if his heat is maturing, there is no reason why the smell should permeate this strongly all the way on the other side of the manor. Something may actually be wrong with him. Damian can’t do anything about it now though, and he needs to take care of himself before anything. Approaching Richard while he is being driven by alpha mating instinct like this would only lead to disaster. 

He has a knot-hugger toy which he uses whenever he goes into rut, and he needs to get it out _now_ to calm the screaming urge to fill an omega. He has a chew toy too, with a fake gland already riddled with holes, that he uses when the instinct to bite and claim is just too strong. Usually he sprays it with omega pheromones from a bottle before use, but Richard’s scent is so strong today that he knows they won’t be needed. He shudders as another wave of arousal runs through him and he rips the bedroom door open, slamming it behind him as he hurries into the room. 

Damian stops dead in his tracks. The omega scent in the room is _overwhelming;_ the scent in the hall was nothing compared to this. He can taste it in his mouth and his body is taken over by the desire to fuck and knot and _breed_. The scent is not what stopped him though - it was the sight. 

Piled high on his bed is a verifiable fortress of blankets. Damian sees some of the dirty clothes he’d thrown into the laundry basket after working out last night scattered in as well. 

Richard was nesting in his room. 

That explained the smell in the hallway. At least a doctor’s visit won’t be needed after all. This is bad though, very bad. Why would Richard do this to him? Damian knows he needs to leave, that he should turn around, put as much distance between himself and Richard as possible, and wait for Pennyworth to come back and handle things, but he can’t. Because on top of the sight and the smell, there is the _sound_. He can hear the wet slopping (Richard is obviously no longer suffering from a lack of slick production), and the soft whines that are coming from beneath that blanket mound. 

The instinct to dive into the nest and _take_ is overwhelming, but Damian merely closes his eyes for a moment and tries to calm down. True alphas are in control of their instincts, not slaves to them; You can never use your status as an alpha as an excuse. Damian's father had taught him that long ago. 

He could do this. 

"Richard?" He calls out, voice tight yet authoritative, "what are you doing in here." 

Though he can already guess from the scattered laundry. 

The sloshing noise stops and he hears Richard give a startled gasp. After a moment his head pops out from beneath the blankets. His hair is tousled and his face is already flushed a deep red. The heat in Damian's stomach grows. The omega eyes him guiltily for a moment and then finally speaks. 

"Alpha-" he starts, but Damian growls out a warning. Omegas usually only referred to alphas by their designation when they wanted something. Namely sex. Damian was already walking on thin ice here, he couldn't let himself be further provoked. 

"Richard…" 

"S-sorry, Damian. I'm sorry! It's so bad this time. It's never been this bad before. I needed a nest that smelled right, and I need an alpha. Please. I need you Damian. Alpha. Please help me." 

Richard punctuates the end of his plea with a needy omega whine that hits Damian right in his core. He takes a step forward before stopping himself again. He needs control. 

He can see Richard’s nose twitching now, scenting the air as Damian had gotten closer. His eyes widen slightly and he lets out another little whine, letting Damian know that the scent of his arousal had finally reached the omega. 

“Damian, please.” He begs again. Damian has never seen him look so desperate. Damian himself has never _felt_ so desperate, his cock straining in his pants and knot starting to tingle. 

“Richard, you know I can’t…” but even as he says it, he’s not backing away. Not turning around and leaving, despite his best judgement. Richard will be fine even if he leaves - heats and ruts are uncomfortable without a partner, it’s true, but he won’t die - Richard has made it through several heats by himself already. 

_But he was just a pup then. They weren’t as bad as now. Richard is maturing, it’s obvious from his preheat and the way his scent has changed. He needs an alpha to help him this time._

Damian tries to fight against the justifications his mind is creating. He knows he needs to leave, and he is just about to do so, truly, but then Richard does something that makes it impossible. 

Richard peels back the blanket at the top of the nest, exposing himself. His entire body is flushed red; Damian can’t help but admire the way the color is painted over his rapidly rising and falling chest. His small omega cock is also flushed red, sticking up angry and hard against his belly with a generous amount of precome leaking out at the tip. 

“ _Alpha_ ,” he coos. 

Damian’s resolve is dangling by a thread. A thread that is not only snapped, but also ripped down and shredded to pieces the next moment, because Richard turns around in the bed and _presents_ to him. 

A low growl forms in the back of his throat and he can feel his fangs extending at the sight of the beautiful omega presenting itself just for him. Richard’s face is pressed low into the pillows beneath him, but turned to the side to keep his eyes on his alpha, while his backside is raised up in the air, fully on display. Slick is leaking out of his hole generously and is already coating the backs of his thighs. The hole itself is what captures Damian’s attention. The cute pink ring of muscle looks totally relaxed and inviting, as if it's already prepared for Damian’s knot to fit inside. 

“Alpha!” Richard moans, wiggling his hips. Damian needs to mount him _now._

He uses his last bit of sanity to pause and pull something out of his dresser drawer before approaching the bed, stripping out of his clothes on the way. Richard’s eyes widen again when he sees what Damian has grabbed, and he cries out in distress. 

“Alpha. Noo. I don’t want that.” he whines. 

Damian pauses where he’s ripping open the condom. Why does Richard continue to test his restraint even when he’s giving him what he wants? 

“It is necessary,” he tells both Richard, and himself, “It would not be good for you to get pregnant at this stage.” 

“No, alpha, please. I want you to - to breed me. I want your pups inside me. Please.” 

Damian’s brain short circuits. He is so tempted to give in; how he would love to feel the omega clench tight around his cock, and fill him up with his seed. The image of Richard, belly round with his pups, stirs something fierce and protective deep inside him. 

He still has one small iota of control though, however weak it may be, and he uses it to remind himself that Richard is only saying this because he is in heat. Any omega would say the same thing at this time, when common sense is taken over by their body’s natural urge to breed. 

He tries not to think about the fact that Richard presenting to him is also likely fueled by such instincts. 

He avoids looking at Richard as he begrudgingly rolls the condom down over his cock before securing it around the knot which is beginning to form at the base. It's necessary to put it on now because he doesn't trust himself to have the sense of mind to do so later if he waits. After he puts it on he gives his knot a small squeeze to relieve some of the tension that's been building inside him. He needs to try and keep his head clear as much as possible. Beside him Richard gives a distressed sob, as if Damian wearing a condom is the worst thing that could ever happen to him. Damian ignores it, as well as his desire to just rip the condom off, as he finally climbs onto the bed and into Richard’s nest. 

The omega smell is so strong here that he can’t restrain himself anymore. He drapes himself over Richard’s back, hard cock rubbing between Richard’s cheeks, and presses his face into the scent glands at Richard’s neck. He inhales deeply, letting the amazing scent wash over him, and starts humping up against Richard’s backside. He can’t wait to be fully inside of him, to stretch him on his knot. Richard moans and Damian growls low in his throat as he begins to run his lips and tongue over the scent glands on his neck. His fangs are already fully extended; he is ready to claim the beautiful omega beneath him. 

In a brief moment of clarity, which future him will be indefinitely grateful for, he realizes that, despite what his instincts are screaming at him, claiming Richard is not a good idea. Neither he nor Richard are in the right state of mind to make that choice, and his father will certainly be angry if he finds out that in his absence Damian had bonded with his youngest son for life. He’s probably going to be angry enough about him even joining him in his nest - if he ever finds out. Damian hopes he doesn't. 

With a gargantuan effort he pulls his face away from that tantalizing neck, ignoring Richard’s distressed whine, and reaches over to his bedside drawer. It’s a bit difficult to reach, since he refuses to separate his cock from that beautiful plump backside, but he’s finally able to pull out what he was looking for. He places the chew toy on the pillow next to Richard’s head. 

The young omega eyes it suspiciously, but Damian goes back to assaulting his scent glands with licks and soft nibbles, so he just closes his eyes and moans instead of complaining. 

Damian keeps humping against his bottom. It stimulates his cock nicely, but he is ready for more. He and Richard seem to be on the same page, because he soon starts crying out for his knot. 

“It’s okay, omega. I’ve got you,” he murmurs as he switches his ministrations from the scent glands on Richard’s neck to the one behind his ear. Damian reaches down, hand tracing the rounded curve of Richard’s bottom, before his fingers finally find that delicious hole. He starts to push one in.

“Nooo. Alpha. I’m ready, please. I don’t need it. Want your cock, need your knot now, please alpha!” Richard protests beneath him as he feels the digit enter him. 

Damian thinks he might be right; he’s able to push his finger in all the way, meeting no resistance. He thrusts it in and out of Richard a few times to test it, then begins to insert a second finger. It slides in just as easily as the first. 

Richard moans beneath him, hips twitching back, trying to seek more. Damian can see little tears starting to form at the corners of his eyes. 

“Please, alpha. It’s so hot. It hurts. I need more. Give me you knot, please.” Richard sobs beneath him, and Damian has never been one to deny his precious little omega. 

He removes his fingers and leans back to admire the view. Richard’s cute pink hole is wet and twitching, looking wholly inviting. Wasting no time, Damian lines the tip of his cock up with it and pushes in. 

The hole takes his cock just as well as it had taken his fingers, and he’s able to slide in all the way with no resistance. Damian moans as even the swollen beginning of his knot is granted entrance into that tight delicious heat. Richard is writhing beneath him, hips still shaking, trying to take in even more of Damian. 

Damian growls a small warning, punctuated with a small nip at Richard’s neck. He is the alpha - he gets to determine the pace. Fortunately for Richard, what the alpha wants at this moment is the exact same thing that the impatient omega is seeking. 

He begins a brutal pace, thrusting in and out of the omega’s hole rapidly, making them both moan in desire. Richard devolves into a sobbing mess beneath him, unable to do anything besides cry out for his alpha and his knot. He won’t have to wait long for it. Damian is already so worked up, it’s not going to take long for him to come. 

The thought of coming inside an omega, filling him with his seed, sends another wave of arousal through him. He lets out another growl and picks up the pace even more, seeking release. Richard gives an appreciative moan at the new pace. His body is so tight and warm around Damian’s hard cock, like it was made for him. He can feel the omega’s insides milking him, trying with all its might to get the alpha seed it craves. 

His knot is starting to swell now, it won’t be long. Damian nips at the omega’s neck in a warning, letting him know he’s about to finally be knotted and claimed by his alpha. His fangs are tingling with excitement, ready to sink into- shit. He reaches up and grasps the chew toy firmly in his hand. He has to, in order to remind himself that claiming Richard is one hundred percent out of the question. As much as it aches him to deny himself. 

Damian continues thrusting into the little omega, rubbing his nose into the scent gland behind his ear again to try and resist the biting temptation. His knot pulses again, and he knows this is it. With a few more powerful thrusts, he re-sheathes himself fully into the omega’s tight hole, and his knot finally catches, expanding to it’s full size and locking in place. Damian’s orgasm rips out of him fiercely, and even fiercer is the instinct to _claim_ that comes with it. His fangs ache and with a tremendous effort he tilts his head to the side, away from the tantalizing gland beneath him, and brings the chew toy to his mouth. He holds his nose tightly against Richard’s glands, drinking in the raw omega scent, as his fangs pierce deeply into the toy. He bites down firmly, imagining it’s Richard’s own neck. The omega below him whines in confusion and tilts his head back further, desperately trying to expose his glands to the alpha’s claim.

Richard orgasms right after his alpha, it being pulled out of him by the knot expanding against his insides. He moans as it hits him, and his little cock lets out a small dribble onto Damian’s sheets below them. The alpha feels a little guilty when he realizes he hadn’t touched the omega’s cock even once during their coupling, but also feels a strong swell of pride at the knowledge that he made the omega orgasm from his knot alone. 

Even after their first orgasms, the omega’s hips still try to thrust back against him, despite being held in place by the knot. The vibrations as well as the pulsing of the omega’s insides milk more semen out of him and Damian moans softly. 

He rolls them onto their sides to ride out the knot more comfortably, then reaches around to Richard’s neglected cock. He encases the entirety of the little thing in his fist and gives him some swift strokes, quickly bringing the omega to orgasm again. Of course the way it makes him tighten around Damian’s knot causes him to release more semen as well. 

They stay this way a while, Damian nuzzling Richard’s glands and stroking more orgasms out of his small cock, until the omega finally passes out from exhaustion. Only when Damian feels his knot start to go down does he trust himself to relinquish the bite on the chew toy, the instinct to claim ebbing now that he isn’t knotted inside an omega. 

He shakes the toy and hears it sloshing, the pheromones that should have been injected into Richard’s scent gland now contained within it instead. In the logical side of his brain he knows that this was the right choice, but his alpha instincts are raging at him, making him feel a fool. It wouldn’t be long until Timothy and Jason returned to the manor. How would the other alphas know to stay away from his omega without Damian’s scent there to warn them off? What if they tried to lay their own claims in the absence of his bite mark? 

Damian starts growling at the thought. The noise makes Richard whine in his sleep beside him, so Damian tries to hold it back, not wanting to disturb the young omega’s sleep. His lip is still curled up though, ready to bare his fangs and defend his omega if another alpha dared to enter the room right now. 

Some time later his alpha hormones dip closer to a normal level (he’s still worked up, his room still filled with the scent of Richard, but it’s not overwhelming like it was earlier), and he carefully slides out of Richard’s nest. He slips the condom off his alpha cock, marveling at how much he had filled it. He has to close his eyes against the wave of heat that flows through his body at the thought of it filling up Richard instead of this flimsy latex. Vanquishing the image he ties off the condom and throws it in the trash before heading into the bathroom to get cleaned up. He leaves the ensuite door open; his body still filled with the protective instinct to stay near his omega. 

This is bad, he realizes, as he stares at himself in the mirror. Richard is not his omega. He was supposed to be protecting Richard, and instead he had… He had betrayed Richard’s trust, and the trust of his family who was counting on him to take care of them. Damian had barely been able to restrain himself from taking him raw and claiming him. What if he had? After the heat and the hormones wear off, Richard will never be able to trust him again. He had failed him as a big brother. 

Trying to shake off the waves of shame and guilt washing over him, Damian sets to work on what he can do now. He was still going to take care of Richard the best he could. He needs to get the omega cleaned up, and help him build a new nest back in his own room. Then he would leave him to finish out the rest of his heat by himself, without Damian endangering him. 

Later, after Richard’s heat finishes, then they can talk.

Damian hopes he has enough time to think of what to say to the little omega by then. 

He pulls on a pair of sweatpants he’d left in the bathroom earlier, then heads back to the bedroom to help Richard get cleaned up. He tries to keep his mind clean and impassive, but it is difficult, particularly when that cute pink hole flutters as he wipes the slick away from it. As soon as he’s gotten it wiped properly it becomes damp again as Richard’s slick production revs up. This is not good. He needs to hurry. 

By the time he’s done cleaning Richard up, the omega has started to rouse, and his smell is starting to increase, making Damian’s alpha body agitated. Ignoring his half-hard cock, he lifts the omega into his arms and reminds himself of the plan again. Get Richard to his own room. Help Richard build a nest. Make sure Richard has the proper _tools_ he needs to take care of his heat. Leave Richard there alone. Damian will guard the door - he’ll allow himself only that much - and he definitely won't touch the little omega again. As he heads towards the door to his bedroom, arms full of a freshly woken and wiggly omega, he repeats the plan in his head like a mantra. 

He also pockets a few more condoms as they pass by his dresser. Not that he’s going to use them, that’s not part of the plan. Maybe Richard could use them to make cleaning his toys easier. He ignores the way his alpha instincts rage against the idea of this omega using a toy instead of his alpha cock. 

By the time they reach Richard’s bedroom, all the way on the opposite side of the manor, the omega has gone from just whiny and wiggly to super horny and trying desperately to rub himself against Damian’s neck glands. Damian tries to keep him at bay, but the kid is slippery, and every time he manages to get his neck glands against Damian’s the alpha can’t help but moan at the overwhelming sensation of their scents mingling. 

As soon as they enter the room Damian tosses him down on the bed, before rushing to get out of his sweats. He kicks them across the room before belatedly remembering the condoms and chasing after them to grab one. He rolls it on his now painfully erect cock as he watches Richard attempt to build a new nest. It seems he had dragged most of his materials to Damian’s room, so there isn’t a lot to work with here, but it must still be enough to be satisfactory because soon he’s presenting himself to Damian again, who wastes no time climbing onto the bed and mounting the omega.

They moan in tandem as his hard cock slides into that delicious heat again, all thoughts of the plan banished from Damian’s mind. He begins thrusting in earnest, drinking in the omega’s delicious scent and relishing the beautiful moans and whimpers he brings out of him. He remembers to take better care of his omega’s needs this time too, like a good alpha, wrapping his fist around the little cock and coaxing two orgasms out of him before he feels his knot starting to swell, his own orgasm on it’s way. His fangs are extended again, and he realizes he forgot his chew toy back in his own bedroom. 

_“You could just claim him,_ ” the voice in the back of his head says, the one controlled by his alpha instincts. He knows it’s wrong though. He can’t claim Richard now. He shouldn’t even be mounting him. This was not part of his plan. 

Instead, moments later, as his knot swells and another intense orgasm rips through him, he bites down fiercely onto Richard’s pillow. It’s light and fluffy inside and does absolutely _nothing_ to fulfill his need to claim the omega’s gland, so he ends up piercing it over and over, damn near chewing on it as he tries to find relief for his screaming fangs. By the time his knot has receded, the pillow is ripped to shreds, and filled with Damian’s pheromones. At least the smell of it will keep his brothers away. 

And keep his omega interested in him. 

Damian cleans them up again, and thankfully Richard is tired out enough that he doesn’t rouse this time when Damian makes his escape. So, he had deviated from the plan a little; At least Richard was taken care of and was now safely back in his room, still unclaimed. Damian was going to have to find a way to keep himself from accidentally returning to Richard’s room though. Perhaps he will go back to his own room and use his favorite toys to distract himself while the scent of Richard’s heat still lingers there. He shuts the door to Richard’s bedroom firmly behind him, swearing not to return no matter how overwhelming the scent is. Then he turns to leave the omega behind, only to find himself face to face with someone in the hallway. 

Alpha instinct takes over him as he startles, filled with need to protect his omega. He bares his fangs and snarls, standing tall and putting himself boldly in front of the door. The adrenaline wears off moments later when he realizes that it’s just Pennyworth standing there, a harmless beta. 

Pennyworth is standing there. 

He just saw Damian come out of Richard’s room. Richard who is in heat, and who Damian should not be anywhere near. 

Cold dread fills him. 

“Master Damian,” the beta says, tone short and curt, but without a single hint of sarcasm, which Damian has come to learn means the old man is very displeased. “I thought you knew better than to enter Master Dick’s room during his heat.” 

The guilt from earlier comes crashing back down. He does know better, had known better, but his alpha instinct had consumed him along with that overwhelming heat scent. He can’t even try to deny what happened; he’s standing there in nothing but a crooked pair of sweatpants, Richard's scent rolling off him. It’s obvious what he’d done. He doesn’t know what to say, how to explain or justify it, but he has to try something. 

“Pennyworth, I -” he begins, but apparently Pennyworth is not in the mood to give him a chance at defending himself. 

“Did you knot him?” he asks directly. Damian’s face flushes with shame. 

“Yes,” he admits, not quite meeting Pennyworth’s eyes. “I used a condom,” he adds lamely, as if that will make what he did any less horrible. 

“Well at least you haven’t lost all sense then. Did you claim him?” There is no kindness in his words, and Damian winces, knowing what a terrible mistake he has made. 

“I didn’t,” he answers, voice small. It’s rare for him to be so put in his place by a beta. 

Pennyworth doesn’t say anything for a while, and when Damian finally glances up at him he sees he’s being stared back at with a disbelieving expression. The shameful weight in his stomach grows ten times worse when he realizes why. Pennyworth doesn’t believe him. 

“I didn’t!” he cries, distressed. How quickly he’s managed to destroy all trust with the man who’s helped raise him from childhood, who is practically as much of a grandfather to him as Ra's. How had he foolishly given into his instincts and made the terrible decision that has led him to destroying all the relationships he’s worked to build since leaving his mother those many years ago. 

Pennyworth seems to believe him this time, but his displeased expression barely changes. 

“You are going to stay at the penthouse,” he commands Damian, “and you are not to return here until I call you and permit you to do so.” 

Damian gasps and his alpha instincts flare up again. He turns to look back at the door behind him. He can’t just _leave_ , not when his omega is defenseless like this. Damian has to be here to guard and protect him. And what of his brothers? Who knows what could happen to Richard if they come home and Damian isn’t here to defend him. He absolutely can’t stand for that. He can feel his fangs extending just at the mere thought of another alpha coming near his omega. He tries to reign in his anger since he and Pennyworth are both on edge, but there’s no way he’s leaving. 

“I’m not leaving,” he growls out low. 

“You are.” the beta barks back. “It is not up for debate.” 

“What about our brothers?” He knows he can’t win against Pennyworth, he _will_ have to stay at the penthouse, but there is no way he can leave if other alphas are still in the manor with his omega. 

“I will ask Master Tim to stay at the Nest for the time being.” Pennyworth replies. Damian waits for him to continue, but he doesn’t. 

“Jason?” he asks roughly, growl barely contained in the back of the throat. 

“Master Jason will stay here. He is still a pup and needs looking after. Though he isn’t the only one who needs it apparently.” 

Damian ignores the jab, focused on nothing except that Jason, a young, hormonal, and aggressive alpha, is going to be permitted to stay here with his omega. 

“No,” he growls out, unable to keep from flashing his fangs now. “He can’t stay here. He can stay with me at the penthouse if he must, but he is not staying here. I refuse it.” 

Alfred Pennyworth, despite being a beta, is not one to be intimidated by fangs and growling. An irritated expression crosses his face as he chastises Damian further. 

“I don’t think you’re in any fit state to be watching over pups, do you? You can understand why I hesitate to leave Master Jason in your care after seeing what your care has led to for poor Master Richard. I trusted you Damian. He trusted you. What is he going to think of his big brother now?” 

Damian swallows, alpha aggression once again tamped down by guilt and shame. He suddenly finds the pattern on the carpet very interesting. 

“Fine,” he says in a small voice, “I’ll go.” 

Alphas don’t cry, at least that’s the popular mythos, but he suddenly feels a stinging sensation welling up behind his eyes. 

“Go get your things then,” Pennyworth replies coldly, “I trust you can drive to the penthouse by yourself.” 

Damian just nods and heads off. He gets a few steps down the hallway when suddenly he thinks of something frightening. He turns back around, calling out to Pennyworth. 

“Pennyworth… Alfred. You - You won’t tell father, will you?” Damian wouldn’t be able to stand the shame of it, his father’s approval long being the thing he craves most in this world. 

Pennyworth stares down the hall at him and doesn’t say anything for so long that Damian’s heart becomes crushed with dread. Of course Pennyworth was going to tell father. He had no need to preserve Damian's dignity. 

“I don’t think that will be necessary,” the beta replies finally, and for one fleeting moment Damian’s heart soars in relief, “because I expect that you will tell him the news yourself when he returns.”

Damian’s heart sinks. 

Silently he returns to his room. The room that still smells overwhelmingly of omega and that still contains evidence of his misdeeds on the bed and in the trash can. The tears finally overwhelm him then, as he buries his nose in the slick-stained sheets, letting the omega scent take over his sense one last time before leaving the manor and the omega he had only wanted to protect. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dick whimpers and rubs his face against the scrappy pillow. The one that smells like his alpha, but is not his alpha. He doesn’t know where his alpha has gone. 

A wave of heat runs through him, fierce and rough, and settles in his groin. Everything is so hot, his body is burning. He wants his alpha back here to soothe him, to cool that heat. Even worse than the temperature is the way his body feels so  _ empty.  _ The only thing inside him is his own slick, slowly leaking out of his hole. He’s ready for his alpha; not just ready, desperate. It  _ hurts.  _ He whines, his entire body aching with the agonizing need to be filled; to be claimed. 

Dick shudders. He almost had been claimed, earlier. His alpha was here; he had mounted him; he had knotted him. Dick had felt his fangs against his scent gland, but then… his alpha hadn’t bitten him. He hadn’t put his mark on Dick, hadn’t taken him as his own. 

The ache grows. 

Dick doesn’t understand. He’s a good omega, or he had thought he was. He must have done something wrong. He whimpers again, and smothers his face back into the ripped pillow to try to gain some relief from the scent there. It helps a little. But only a little. He needs his real alpha, but he has no idea where he’s gone. 

“Alpha?” he raises his head and calls out, pitifully. This must be the hundredth time. 

No matter how many times he’s called for him though, Dick’s alpha hasn’t come back to him. Dick’s starting to wonder if his alpha will ever come back. He sobs out in distress at the thought, and his body aches again, his insides twitching angrily against the emptiness. 

Dick is a good omega. He won’t give up on his alpha, even if he has to call for him two hundred times. He calls again, this time adding a desperate “please” on the end of it. Once again he gets no response. He whines and jerks his hips into the mattress below him. It’s wrong, trying to bring himself pleasure when it should be his alpha’s to give him, but he can’t help it; he aches so badly for release. His thrusts prove futile though, they aren’t nearly enough. Nothing could be enough besides his alpha. Dick needs to get his alpha back.

He breathes in the scent of the pillow in an attempt to stable himself, then he slowly raises his hips into the air. His muscles are all aching by now, tired and screaming at him, but he has to do it. He’s a good omega. He has to prove that to his alpha; has to present for him. If he does it properly then maybe his alpha will be enticed to come back. He sobs and wiggles his hips, calling out for his alpha for the hundred and second time. 

Still no response. 

The heat is overwhelming now, and the pain and emptiness are becoming unbearable. Dick wants to wait for his alpha, he really does, he’s a good omega, really, but it’s just too much. Once again he’s forced to reach back with his own fingers to try and relieve some of the ache. 

He buries his face into the alpha-scented pillow as he inserts his fingers (first one, then two, then three, then four), but it isn’t enough. They don’t reach deep enough, don’t fill him the right way, don’t press against the places his alpha’s cock would. They can’t fill his womb with alpha seed or give him pups. It isn’t enough, but it’s all he has without his alpha here, so he rocks back against them, sobbing into the pillow that smells like his alpha but is not his alpha, until he finally finds release. 

When Dick is roused from his sleep, all he feels is exhaustion. He doesn’t open his eyes yet, doesn’t move except to bury his nose further into his favorite ripped pillow. A moment later he realizes that the thing which woke him up was the sound of knocking at his door, the door which he can now hear swinging open. Despite his body’s exhaustion, his muscles tense. He doesn't know who it is that has entered his room and is now approaching his nest. It could be a rival alpha coming to claim him in his own alpha's absence. He doesn’t want that. With some effort, he lifts his nose from the pillow and sniffs the air. Moments later he relaxes again; it’s not a rival alpha. It's just a beta, which poses him no threat. His muscles go slack and he melts back into the soiled mattress, nose pressed against his pillow again. He wants to go back to sleep. 

Dick hears the beta set something down on his nightstand. The beta is speaking but he ignores it. He doesn’t care about betas, he only needs his alpha. And some rest. Eventually the beta takes the hint and shuts up, though Dick can still hear it twittering about in his room and in the ensuite. He’s not concerned with it though, so he keeps his eyes shut, and lets exhaustion lull him back to sleep. 

Dick whines when he roused from his sleep again, just after having dozed off. The beta  _ is _ bothering him now, wrapping his arms around Dick’s body and lifting him from his nest. Dick whines, and tries to struggle, but his body is too exhausted. He tries calling out to his alpha, but again he gets no response. The beta takes a step away from the bed, and Dick’s chest is gripped with panic. His pillow! His alpha’s scent. No! He needs it. He screams and flails, using what little energy he has remaining to try and reach for his bed and the only thing he has left of his alpha. The beta doesn’t release him, but he seems to understand Dick’s plight, because he soon finds the torn-apart pillow being placed in his hands. He whines out happily and smothers his face with it, content now to let the beta carry him away. 

It turns out, the beta was carrying him to a warm tub. Dick sighs as he's lowered into it, the hot water soothing his aching muscles. He refuses to let go of his pillow, but he makes sure to hold it up and away from the water. The beta is still there; he’s rubbing him with a cloth that feels almost too rough against Dick’s sensitive skin, but Dick doesn’t pay him any mind. He’s too tired to fight. He just breathes in his alpha’s scent and relaxes into the warm water.

He’s just managed to doze off again when the beta awakens him for a third time. A low whine voices his displeasure. He feels the beta’s hands under his armpits, and he is lifted out of the tub. He shivers and whines again. It’s cold. He wants to go back to the warm water. The beta tries to set him down on his feet, but Dick doesn’t want to stand; he’s tired. Instead he just lets his knees buckle, stubbornly refusing to support his own weight. He hears the beta sigh and say something, but he doesn’t care. He’s tired and cold and he wants his alpha, not this dumb beta. He nuzzles against his pillow again, ignoring the beta's complaints. Eventually the beta gives up on his idea of making Dick stand, and sets Dick down on something. It’s a toilet seat, he realizes. It reminds him that it's been a long time since he’s relieved himself. He relinquishes one hand’s grasp on the pillow to grab his little cock and angle it down, a strong stream starting up. The beta stays on the other side of the room for a while. 

When Dick is finished, the beta returns with a large fluffy towel in hand, and finally wipes away the cooling bath water droplets covering Dick’s skin. He tries to take the towel away when he’s finished, but Dick reaches one arm out to grasp at it, whining. The towel is very soft. It will make a good addition to his nest. He needs it. The beta relinquishes his hold and Dick wraps the towel around his head and shoulders victoriously. 

The victory is short lived though, as the beta disappears into the other room, leaving Dick sitting alone on the toilet. Dick whines. He doesn’t like sitting on the toilet. It’s hard and uncomfortable, and he’s tired. He wants to be back in his nest. He whines again, louder. Still no one comes. 

“Alpha?” he calls out. 

His alpha doesn’t come. Panic starts to take over. He can feel pressure building up in his throat and behind his eyes. 

“ALPHA!” he screams out desperately. He needs him like he needs air. Needs to be safe and warm and protected, back in his nest with his alpha wrapped around him. His alpha needs him too, right? Surely he will come this time. 

He doesn’t come. 

Dick hiccups once and then a sob is ripping its way out of his throat. Tears stream from his eyes as he shakes, cold and alone. He must have been a bad omega, even though he can’t remember what he did wrong. He whines and buries his face into his pillow, but the scent isn’t working to calm him anymore. All it does is remind him that his alpha has left him as it catches his teardrops.

The beta rushes back in moments later, and he quickly embraces Dick into a warm hug, fingers running soothingly through Dick’s hair as he presses Dick’s face into his shoulder. He’s talking to Dick again, tone soft and calming, but Dick doesn’t care. He doesn’t want this beta, he wants his alpha! This beta is the one who brought him here in the first place. He should be in his nest waiting for his alpha to return! A small flurry of anger rises within him. 

He pushes against the beta’s chest, trying to get away from him. As soon as he has enough distance between them, he reels his arm back and tries to punch him. His muscles are weak though, so the beta easily catches his fist and stops the blow. Dick growls. The beta isn’t scared off though, instead he only moves closer to Dick, wrapping his arms around him and lifting him up off that toilet. Dick struggles, growling and flailing in the beta’s arms. He tries to hit him again, but it’s difficult while keeping his grasp on the pillow  _ and _ his new towel, and his muscles are still weak. 

When the beta finally tosses him down, it’s back onto his bed. The sheets are clean and dry now, but they don’t smell right, and his nest is gone. Looking around frantically he finds his nesting materials gathered on the far end of the bed. He crawls towards them, rushing to rebuild his nest as every other concern is forgotten. He feels a bit better when it’s finally put together, but it still isn’t quite right. It needs his alpha, and his alpha’s scent. He cries out, feeling on edge, but there's nothing he can do besides crawl into the nest alone.

When he’s finally buried in its deep warmth, that annoying beta returns to bother him. He pulls the top layer of Dick’s nest back and leans down into it. He presses something plastic up against Dick’s lips. Dick turns his head to the side, whining. He doesn’t want whatever this beta is trying to give him. The pushy beta doesn’t accept this though; he grabs Dick’s face roughly and turns his head towards him. Dick whimpers as his jaw is forced open by the beta’s strong fingers. Something cool and soothing pours into his open mouth. It’s water. Dick reaches up to claim the bottle from the beta’s clutches, suddenly realizing how parched his throat is. He whines when it empties and he is still thirsty, but the beta quickly replaces it with another one. He drinks about half of it before he doesn’t want any more, and tosses the bottle off to the side. Then he snuggles down into his nest again, satisfied. 

The beta has other plans for him though, because no sooner has Dick gotten settled than he’s grabbing his face again. Dick whines and tries to pull away; he just wants to sleep! He’s still weak though, and he can’t fight off the beta. This time a spoon is thrust between his lips, containing some kind of a soup. Dick swallows it, and each subsequent spoonful, filling his empty belly. Finally the beta releases him, and he curls up in his nest, agitated, but clean and full. 

The door clicks shut behind the beta as he leaves the room, and Dick is finally alone again. 

All alone. 

Pressure is welling up behind his eyes again and his chest feels tight. 

He tries calling out for his alpha. 

There is no response.

He sobs, curling up in his too empty nest. His face is once again pressed up to his pillow, his new towel wrapped comfortingly around his shoulders, but neither do anything to ease the pain. The only thing that could was his alpha, and it’s obvious Dick has done something to keep him away. He falls asleep crying, chest aching, and wondering what horrible thing he had done to deserve this. 

There's nothing Dick hates more than waking up for the first time after a heat. Well, except maybe for going through the actual heat itself. He groans as he's roused from his slumber; his body aches everywhere. It always feels like he's been hit by a truck when he wakes up (and like he's been fucked by one). Uncurling himself he stretches his tired muscles, wincing as his legs brush against damp spots on the sheets. It's always like this; he wakes up tired and filthy, laying atop soiled sheets. 

His stomach growls. 

Make that tired, filthy, and  _ hungry.  _

Alfred claims that he feeds him during his heats, but Dick is always so famished when he wakes up that he sometimes wonders if he's telling the truth. Either way, the old beta does always make sure there are plenty of snacks nearby for when Dick does wake up. 

Stretching lazily he reaches out to his nightstand and grabs a protein bar, hurriedly unwrapping it and stuffing it in his mouth. He washes it down with a bottled sports drink that was also awaiting him on the nightstand. He feels a bit better now that he has something in his stomach. 

He's very grateful to have Alfred taking care of him. Usually when alpha-less omegas go through their heats, it's their mothers who take care of them. Sometimes Dick wonders what it would have been like to have his mother with him, and her calming omega scent to help reduce his stress during the heat. Unfortunately, that is no longer an option for Dick. He feels a bit guilty sometimes though, having Alfred help him. He hadn't exactly signed up for this, it must be quite a burden on him. The fact that Dick is apparently very uncooperative during his heats doesn't help. 

Dick can't exactly remember what happens during his heats besides blurred memories, but it doesn't stop him from feeling regret after the fact at the knowledge that he had troubled the person trying to take care of him. 

The blurred memory does help a bit with the embarrassment though. Not that he doesn't get embarrassed; he's practically mortified at the end of each heat. Sometimes he can't meet Alfred's eyes for days on end after one finishes. He knows Alfred avoids entering the room while he's... in the worst of it, choosing to wait instead until Dick has exhausted himself and is taking a much needed rest, but even so. He knows the state the beta must find him in: naked, drenched in slick, and with who knows what toys surrounding him on the bed. Alfred even takes it upon himself on some occasions to wash said toys. Dick shudders in embarrassment at the mere thought. Equally embarrassing is that he also takes it upon himself to wash Dick’s body as well. 

He can't say he isn't grateful for that though. Waking up in his current state is disgusting enough as it is. He doesn't even want to imagine what it would be like to wake up with a few  _ days _ worth of sweat and slick coating his body instead of just a few hours worth. 

On that note, he decides now would be an excellent time for a shower. He makes his way to the ensuite on wobbly legs, muscles still tight. A warm shower should help fix that too though. 

The warm spray of water feels like heaven as it washes away the grime and soothes his aching muscles. He wants to stay in here forever, he thinks. It's a much better option than going out and facing the embarrassment of talking to Alfred, or to his brothers. The alphas often act a bit oddly towards him the day or two after his heat. 

Dick's omega cock starts to harden under the warm spray and he groans. Even after his heat ends, he still feels a bit hornier than usual for the next day or two. Just thinking about alphas was enough to get the little thing standing at attention. Living in a house full of them sometimes made his life feel like a living hell. 

Normally he doesn't allow himself to think of his brothers when he does this, even if they are all exemplary specimens of alpha-kind. No, they are his family and it wouldn't be right to treat them as masturbation material, no matter how good that material would be. It also makes looking them in the eyes a lot harder. 

Now however, he is still close enough to his heat to indulge in it. Heat makes omegas do strange things after all; he couldn't be blamed for thinking of such fine alphas at a time like this. At least, that is what he tells himself. 

As he takes his little cock in his hand, he begins mentally running through all his options. There is Jason, yes… (He gives his cock a few strokes, quick and rough as he imagines Jason would be), but there is also Timothy... (more strokes, slower and more thought out, twisting and testing to find his most sensitive places). Both alphas are good choices, but his mind's fantasy finally settles on the oldest alpha, Damian. Dick would never admit it aloud, but Damian is usually the alpha he ends up with. Wants to be with. Be claimed by. 

No, that's not right. Damian is his older brother. He doesn't want anything from him. Dick just admires him, that's all. At least, that's what he repeats in his head after each time he does this. 

He keeps the image of the older alpha in his head as he continues stroking his cock, the other hand going back to tease his hole. His slick production has lessened now, but there's still enough to slide a finger in. He moans as he penetrates himself; his heat may be finished but he still longs for the feel of an alpha cock. 

He imagines presenting himself to Damian, then the alpha draping himself over Dick's back and teasing his hole with a giant alpha cock, not yet penetrating him as he focuses instead on bullying Dick's scent glands. 

His body shudders, and he works his fingers a little harder. He can practically feel the alpha's fangs against his neck. The fantasy is particularly vivid today; it almost feels real. He imagines Damian finally sinking into him, and strokes his cock faster. In his mind's eye he sees Damian's room, slightly obscured by the walls of the nest he had built. The alpha is thrusting into him, hard and fast, like his fingers are now. It feels so good, he's going to come soon. The alpha's knot finally catches, filling him to the brink. The alpha doesn't claim him. Dick comes anyways. 

His chest pounds rapidly as he watches the evidence of his release get washed down the drain. He swallows tightly against the feelings of anxiety and cold dread that start to fill his body. That wasn't a fantasy - it was a memory. It was real. He had… he and Damian had… They had… 

He couldn't even think the words. It was unbelievable, but he knew it was true, although he is still fuzzy on what exactly had happened. There's no way that an older, mature, and very eligible alpha like Damian would have stooped to helping an omega pup like him. Even in his wildest fantasies, he'd never dared entertain the idea of anything ever  _ actually  _ happening between them. He thought he'd been doomed to spend the rest of his days riding his heats out on his own; there was no way he could ask his brothers for help and there's also no way Bruce would ever allow any other alphas near him (he was a  _ bit _ overprotective). 

Whatever the reason was that he'd joined him in the first place, it seems Damian hadn't stuck around through his whole heat. He feels a bit sad about that. Maybe he wasn't a good enough omega for Damian afterall. 

He searches his memories, trying to recall the reason Damian left. It still escapes him, but he remembers something else, something that makes him feel cold. 

This was his own fault. 

Damian hadn't wanted him. Dick had been the one to go to Damian's room and build a nest there. He hadn't meant to - he had only been driven by instinct, seeking out the scent of a powerful alpha - but he had done it all the same. His omega scent must have triggered Damian. That was the only reason the alpha had mated with him; Dick had drugged him with pheromones. 

He isn't supposed to go near his brothers during his heat. That was one of the firmest rules Bruce had in place. Dick knows the rule, knew it well, but he still broke it. Bruce is going to be so angry at him. 

His chest starts to feel tight. What if Bruce kicks him out? He has nowhere to go. Maybe Mr. Clark would take pity on him and take him in. Then again, why would he? No one is going to want to deal with a troublesome omega like him. 

The logical voice in the back of his mind tries to remind him that no matter how angry Bruce gets that he will never kick him out. Dick has lived in the manor for years and he has earned his place as part of this family, for better or for worse. But he is still on the tail end of his heat, and his heightened hormone levels don't let him listen to reason. Instead they cause him to start hyperventilating as all the worst case scenarios and reminders of his own failings race through his mind. He shuts off the faucet and sinks down to the shower floor, holding his head in his hands as he tries to just focus on breathing. 

It takes a while, but after he finally calms down he steels his resolve. He’s made a mistake - an enormous one - and he may have lost Damian’s trust forever, but he  _ will _ get through this. He will plead, beg, and apologize, wait on Damian hand and foot, heck, he’ll even go on suppressants if he has to, potential for infertility be damned. Anything he has to do to make this right with his family, he’ll do it. He’s going to fix this. 

When he finally summons up the courage to venture out of his room, it's to a nearly empty manor. Bruce is still gone (though according to the calendar he'll be back tomorrow, meaning Dick's heat had lasted a full day longer than usual). Tim is staying at the Nest apparently, and Damian… he's gone too, staying at the penthouse downtown. Dick had done a fine job of chasing his family away. 

He learned the information from Jason, the only one of his brothers still around. It seemed Dick had managed to upset him too though, because soon after Dick found him in the library the alpha had mumbled a half-baked excuse and hurried out of the room. Dick hadn't even been able to get the full details from him about his brothers leaving. 

There was one benefit to Jason's hasty retreat though; Dick was still feeling some effects from his heat and being near an alpha had gotten him riled up again. Since no one else was home he figured they wouldn't mind if he took care of himself in the library quickly. What they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. 

With Jason hiding from him and him hiding from Alfred (Dick was still too embarrassed to face him yet), Dick was left with few options for company, even though all he wanted to do after his heat was cuddle with his pack mates. Damian was usually a good source of cuddles, even though he swore Dick to secrecy. Bruce was good at cuddles too, and didn't make Dick hide it. He’d also scent mark him. His strong alpha scent was fatherly, fierce and protective, and it made Dick feel safe. He's glad he'll only have to wait one more day for his adoptive father to be home. 

After finishing up in the library, Dick decides to go down to the training room. His muscles still ache from the heat, but he wants to use the trapeze. Flying always helps him think. Unlike usual, he puts a net up - in case his muscles decide to give out on him. As much as he doesn’t like to admit it, being an omega does put limits on his body sometimes.

After getting set up he finally climbs up to the trapeze deck. Dick always revels in the feel of that first dive: the rush of air and the sudden weightlessness. He quickly settles into a routine he’s known by heart since he was a child, and lets his mind wander back to the predicament at hand. 

He hadn't expected Damian to be gone. And Tim too. Dick wracks his brain but he can't remember interacting with Tim at all during his heat. After what he'd done to Damian, Tim must have decided it was safest just to leave, lest Dick come after him too. Dick feels horrible. 

He'd made up his mind to apologize to Damian before he'd left his room, but he hadn't actually planned out what he was going to say. He searches for the words now as he swings through the air, but nothing seems quite right. There are no words strong enough to convey his deep regret. What Dick had done was absolutely unforgivable; he had coerced Damian into mating with him. He can't remember everything, but he can remember Damian entering the bedroom and being cross that Dick was there. 

Suddenly, Dick realizes something else and his body stiffens, filled with horror, causing him to miss his next grab. An instant later he's plummeting through the air at the same velocity that his thoughts and emotions are racing. He curls up for the landing, and the net catches his body safely, but it does nothing to quell his newly found anxiety. 

Damian had mated with him. Damian had  _ knotted _ him. What if he… 

Dick puts a trembling hand over his stomach. 

What if Dick was pregnant? 

Although the primal omega instinctive side of his brain can't help but feel secretly pleased with the idea, Dick is not ready to have a pup. There is so much else he needs to focus on now. He's Robin. He isn't ready to give that up. 

And Damian… well he certainly hadn't asked for this. Dick isn't sure what his feelings are about children, but he's pretty sure they fall somewhere in the range of "not positively". 

His stomach is heavy and he feels completely overwhelmed as it's followed by constriction in his chest and pressure building behind his eyes. He needs to get whelmed. He wills his body to relax, taking in deep breaths. 

When he finally regains control of himself he climbs down from the net and heads straight for the garage. Dick needs to talk to Damian. Now. He still doesn't know what he's going to say, but waiting any longer for this confrontation might kill him. He jumps on his bike and heads for his alpha. 


	3. Chapter 3

Four days. 

Damian paces back and forth in the penthouse living room, decidedly _not_ checking his phone to see if he somehow missed a call despite the ringer being on full volume. It’s been four days since he’s left the manor. Four days without a word from anyone, and Damian is going out of his mind with worry. Richard’s heats usually only last two days, two and a half at most. It should be finished by now. Even still, there’s been no contact from Pennyworth. No offer to let him come back and apologize, to try and make things right. He had contemplated calling Timothy to see if he had any news of what was going on, but in the end he’d resisted. He has no idea what Pennyworth had told him about what happened between Richard and himself, and he fears he may be met with hostility. Not that Damian can’t handle hostility from Timothy Drake, he most certainly can, but he has no desire to be on the end of that hostility when he knows he is decidedly the one in the wrong. He still hasn’t come up with any defense for himself. He doesn't think there is one. 

Still… four days have passed. Damian can’t help but to contemplate all the possible reasons for that. One possibility is that Richard’s heat was indeed lasting longer than usual; it is very common for omegas to experience longer heats when their bodies have gone lengthy periods without pregnancy. Damian doesn’t want to think about what else that implies. Namely that Richard is maturing, and may start thinking about choosing a mate soon. 

Damian had never thought of himself as Richard’s mate, despite his fierce protectiveness over the young omega. He was simply an older brother looking out for his younger sibling. After the… incident… the other day, and over his four days of solitary contemplation though, Damian has finally come to realize something. Something that he probably realized long ago but didn’t want to admit to himself. 

He does want to be Richard’s mate. 

There is certainly no other alpha he can think of with whom he can entrust Richard’s care. No one knows Richard the way he does; he and the omega have grown close working side by side every night. He knows Richard’s goals and ambitions, and knows that despite what an excellent mother Richard would make, that that is not on the agenda any time soon. He refuses to let him go to some bonehead alpha who doesn’t understand how special Richard is and just views him as nothing more than omega to breed.

He may not have a choice but to lose him to another alpha though. The other possible reason for the long four days, is that he has been rejected. It is very possible that Richard’s heat did finish in the usual time, and that Richard simply does not wish to speak to him.

And why should he? Damian’s actions the other day certainly didn’t paint him as responsible. He shudders at the realization that one momentary loss of control to his instincts may have permanently lost him one of the most important people in his life. It will be a miracle if Richard forgives him; he shouldn’t even begin to hope for something as outlandish as Richard agreeing to bond with him. Damian will count himself lucky if they can even still go on patrol together after this debacle. 

As for the rest of the family… Damian has no idea how they’ve all reacted. He imagines Timothy and Jason would have both been quite upset when they heard the news. Repairing his relationships with them will be equally as difficult as patching things up with Richard. 

And then there’s father… despite four days alone with nothing to do but think, Damian still has no idea what to say to him. Father will despise him, certainly. Richard is his youngest child, his only omega, and it’s obvious, even to Damian, that he is father’s favored son. There’s just something magnetic about him that makes everyone drawn to him. His alpha instincts also make him _extremely_ protective over his omega child, in a way that he isn't with his alpha sons.

Damian had been tasked with Richard’s care, and he had utterly failed. He has no idea how his father will punish him for such a grievous misstep, but he has a feeling that being banished to the penthouse will be a mere slap on the wrist in comparison. His stomach has been a tight tangle of knots for the past four days as he’s counted down to his doom. Father will finally be home tomorrow. 

He feels his stomach twist painfully again at the mere thought, and he grimaces. Damian Wayne does not do anxiety. 

It isn’t quite nightfall yet, but he decides to go get ready for patrol anyways. He needs to get his mind off everything, even if it is just a temporary distraction and not a solution. Damian has never been the best at planning things out though, that’s Timothy’s area of expertise. Overthinking things before you have had the opportunity to see how they play out is nothing but a waste of time in his books. No, Damian is the type who does what he feels is right in the moment, and then decides his next step. 

So he will figure out what to say to his father tomorrow, tomorrow. For now, it’s time for patrol. He may have failed to keep Richard safe, but Richard was not the only thing left in his care by his father. Damian must keep Gotham safe too. On that mission, he absolutely will not fail. 

He heads to the master bedroom and enters the penthouse’s version of “the cave” via a bookcase. It is not nearly as big or as foreboding as the Batcave, and not even as well equipped as Timothy’s Nest, but it serves its purpose. As he enters he sheds his top, wanting to get into his suit as quickly as possible. He pauses as he gets further into the lair though, a scent that shouldn’t be there catching his nose. Richard’s scent. 

At first he thinks he must be imagining it in his desperation and longing for the omega. He inhales deeply though, and the smell is indisputably there. Real. 

He enters the mini cave proper, and sure enough, Richard is standing there in the flesh. Even though he could smell him, Damian is still startled by his presence. They both stare at each other for a moment, and he notices Richard’s eyes flashing down over his bare chest. The young omega flushes and brings his eyes back to Damian’s face. A moment later Damian smells something; it’s the unmistakable scent of omega arousal. He feels his own face flush in response. That couldn’t be right, he must be imagining things. 

Damian still can't believe that he isn't imagining Richard all together. Certainly Pennyworth did not permit him to visit, or he no doubt would have been warned ahead of time. Richard is fiercely independent though, it is likely he came on his own in order to give Damian a piece of his mind. He needs to try and fix things before it’s too late. When he goes to speak however, the omega speaks up at the same time.

“Richard-” 

“Damian-” 

“I’m sorry!” they call out in unison. 

They both pause, startled by the other’s apology. They meet each other’s gaze for a moment, eyes wide. Damian is the first to regain his composure. 

“Richard, you have nothing to be sorry for. You’ve done absolutely nothing wrong.” 

“If that’s true then why did you leave?” Richard cries out. He knew this wouldn’t be an easy conversation, but the omega is already starting to sound emotional. Damian is not good at emotions. He is confused by Richard’s words though. Perhaps Pennyworth had deemed to leave this explanation up to him as well. It certainly was his own responsibility, but it was obvious that leaving Richard in the dark was causing him distress. 

“That was of no fault of yours Richard. I had to leave, after what I did to you…” Damian admits shamefully. This conversation is going to be more difficult than he thought. 

“What you did to me? Damian, I’m the one who drugged _you!_ ”

“ _Drugged me?_ Richard what are you-” 

“I’m not supposed to go by you guys during my heat. That’s the rule. But I couldn’t… I couldn’t control myself. I made a nest in your room and I… my heat pheromones… they drugged you. I forced you to mate with me.” Dick meets his gaze, eyes teary but challenging. Damian feels his heart sink. The kid is so confused. He’s trying to take responsibility for an accident that was entirely Damian’s to own. 

“It’s not your fault Richard. You did nothing wrong, do you understand me? You can not help what your omegan instincts cause you to do during your heat. I am the older one, and the alpha. I should have controlled myself better. I am the one who took advantage of your heat when I should have left the room immediately. What I did was unforgivable,” Damian pauses for a moment before adding, “I hope you can someday though. Forgive me, that is.”

He means it. There is nothing in the world he wants now more than Richard’s forgiveness. He has to salvage their relationship as much as possible, even if he doesn’t deserve it. 

Richard pauses a moment, biting his lip as he considers Damian’s words. Damian is struck by the urge to lean in and claim those lips. A moment later he’s chastising himself. Even as he’s here begging for forgiveness he still can’t control such impure thoughts about Richard. He really is undeserving. 

“So, you… regret mating with me?” Richard finally asks him. His voice is much more subdued than earlier, and he’s not quite meeting Damian’s eyes. 

“Yes,” Damian answers, even if it’s only a half truth. He regrets taking advantage of Richard, and he regrets the aftermath but… the act itself and being with Richard had felt so right. 

“Oh….” Richard's voice is so small Damian can barely hear the response. His gaze is firmly down at the floor now, and Damian can smell distress coming off the omega. He panics. Had he said the wrong thing? Had Richard…. 

“Richard… Do you resent me for mating with you?” 

There are a few tense moments of silence, and finally he has his answer. 

“No. Damian, I would never resent you, for anything. Especially for that. It was my fault in the first place. But I…” Richard hugs his arms around himself, “I didn’t understand why you left. I thought you were angry at me.”

The omega looks so small and sad, and Damian’s chest feels tight. Had he done the wrong thing by leaving? He was only trying to protect him. 

“I wasn’t angry Richard. I could never be angry at you for that. Do you wish I had stayed - for the whole heat?” 

“Yes,” Richard whispers the confession. That one, soft, tiny little word is enough to make all of Damian’s thoughts and emotions go haywire though. Richard had wanted him. This is not at all how he expected this conversation to go, but he is suddenly filled with hope. Perhaps his feelings towards Richard are not so nonreturnable after all. 

With newfound confidence he steps forward and gathers the omega into his arms. The small omega gasps in surprise, but leans into him, his nose pressing up against Damian’s scent gland. He can smell the omega’s scent welling up in response, its happy warmth surrounding Damian, and the hint of arousal hidden within it making him feel fierce and protective again. 

“I wanted to stay,” he whispers to the tightly embraced omega, “I thought you’d hate me for it though.”

“I could never hate you Damian. I love you.” 

Never in his wildest dreams had Damian expected things to go this way after the horrible debacle four days ago. However, he was not one to turn down good fortune.

“I have deep affection for you as well Richard,” he replies, squeezing the omega tighter, “I wanted to bond with you. I still do, if you will have me as your mate.” 

Richard gasps. 

“Yes! Damian! Alpha. Please. I want you-” 

Damian silences him with his mouth, finally giving into the temptation to lean down and claim those lips. Richard moans into it, clutching at Damian’s bare shoulders and putting his full effort into kissing back. For a few moments they are both lost in it, warm mouths meeting and lustful scents swirling around them. Eventually Richard pushes at Damian’s chest and pulls back though. Damian feels worried for a moment, hoping the omega isn’t already having second thoughts. He lets out more of his protective alpha scent, trying to prove to Richard that he is a worthy alpha who can take care of him. 

“Damian, wait. There’s something else we need to talk about…” Richard suddenly sounds small and miserable again. He’s no longer meeting Damian’s eyes, and his hands come to rest over his stomach. 

“You knotted me, right?” 

“Yes,” Damian admits. He flushes, both from embarrassment at his lack of control, and at the memory of how good knotting Richard had felt, a pleasure which he may get to experience again soon if Richard was serious about bonding with him.

“What if I’m…” Richard looks down at his hands. 

A cold realization suddenly washes over Damian. Richard didn’t remember. 

“I used a condom Richard. They are nearly one hundred percent effective as a contraception method for omegas. The likelihood of you being impregnated by our coupling is astronomical,” he assures the omega. Guilt sits heavy in his gut at the realization that Richard had been forced to worry over something like that.

“You did?” Richard asks, seeming to perk up, “I’m sorry, I… don’t always remember everything. You know. During the heats.” 

“You don’t have anything to apologize for,” Damian assures him, gathering him back into his arms, “I’m the one at fault. I deeply regret making you worry. I am sorry.” 

“It’s okay,” Richard replies, snuggling against Damian’s chest, “I’m glad we don’t have to worry about that.” 

Damian leans down and buries his nose into the omega’s hair, breathing in his sweet scent. He runs his hands soothingly up and down Richard’s sides as Richard’s arms grip tightly around his waist. The two of them stay like that for a while, both trying to process everything that has happened, and finding comfort in each other’s presence. 

Eventually something shifts though; Richard’s sweet omega scent is once again laced with an undeniable undercurrent of arousal. Damian can’t help his alpha body’s automatic response to growl in his throat, low and defensive of his omega. He can tell his scent is shifting as well, betraying the affect the omega scent is having on his own arousal. 

“I’m sorry, Damian!” Richard rushes to apologize, sounding flustered, “My heat just ended so I’m still… I can’t control it.” 

So Richard’s heat had ended late. Damian makes a mental note of that. 

“It’s alright Richard. Would you like me to… assist you?” 

He can feel the omega’s head nodding feverishly against his chest. 

“Yes! Damian, please. I want to mate with you. I want to be able to remember everything this time.” 

That can be arranged. Damian answers Richard’s pleas with another kiss, tongue quickly being granted access into the willing omega’s mouth. As he explores it deeply, he brings up a hand to rub as Richard’s neck glands, causing him to gasp into the kiss and release more of that tantalizing omega scent into the air. 

“Alpha,” Richard moans, when they finally pull apart for air, “I want you to claim me. Make me your omega Damian, please.” 

He emphasizes that statement with a tilt of the neck, scent glands fully exposed to Damian’s view. 

Damian is going to have to have some strong words with his father when he returns. 

“Richard, it is impossible to form a bond when the omega is outside of their heat. If I were to pierce you now my pheromones would not take, and the result would simply be extremely painful for you,” Damian informs the young omega, “Honestly, what did father teach you about heats and claiming? You seem to be lacking some critical information.” 

“Oh,” the omega flushes, seemingly embarrassed by his lack of knowledge, “Bruce just told me that I shouldn’t ever let any alphas near my neck…” 

His father's poor education attempts were shameful. Damian was going to have to sit down with Richard and teach him everything properly sometime soon. For now though, he wanted to get things back on track. He is sure neither of them is in the mood for a biology lesson at the moment. Unless it were the hands-on kind. 

“Even if we could bond now,” Damian tells Richard, tilting the omega’s head up with a finger under his chin, “there’s no need to rush into things. It doesn’t have to take place during your next heat either. We can do it whenever you’re ready.” 

“Thanks Damian. You’re a great alpha” Richard tells him, smile reaching all the way to his eyes, “We can decide about bonding later then, but right now I want to, umm….” 

Richard’s scent tells Damian exactly what it is he wants to do, and Damian is on board. He leads the omega down the hallway and back into the penthouse bedroom. 

As soon as they enter the bedroom they start kissing again, Richard running his hands all over Damian's bare chest. He can smell the omega's arousal revving up again, his own scent responding in kind. As he guides them over to the bed, mouths still interlocked, he feels Richard's hands reach down, already going for Damian's zipper. 

The little omega is very _enthusiastic_. It's a stark contrast to the submissiveness he'd shown during his heat when instinct had taken over him. Now he was much more _Richard,_ the omega's real personality shining through. He knew what he wanted and he was going for it. Damian loved it. 

He obliged the omega, helping him to strip the pants off, leaving him standing there in just his black boxer briefs, the outline of his half-hard cock visible. 

Richard stares at it, seemingly fascinated. He reaches a hand out to tentatively trace over the bulge. Damian indulges him. They hadn't exactly had time to explore each other's bodies leisurely when they had mated before. That had been rushed and all about fulfilling their instinctive need. This time they could go slower, appreciate each other. 

Richard's touch quickly gets bolder, moving on from light fingertips to wrapping his hand firmly around Damian's shaft and stroking him. He looks away from it then, and back up at Damian. 

"Is this okay?" he asks. 

"It is more than okay, Richard," Damian tells him as he leans down to capture his lips again. 

He twitches his hips forward into his grasp, and reaches for the omega's shirt to pull it off. They must break apart for a moment in order for it to be removed, but then they are instantly drawn back together, Richard going at his mouth feverishly. Shirt discarded, Damian takes the opportunity to run his fingers up Richard’s bare sides. The omega presses into his touch longingly. When Damian’s palms reach his chest, he flicks his thumbs across the omega’s pert nipples. Richard gasps into his mouth, and taking that as a good sign, he goes at them more aggressively, pinching and rolling them between his fingers. He feels the grip around his (now fully-hardened) cock tighten as Richard moans wantonly into his mouth. The little omega is wiggly, trying to push his chest forward into Damian’s touch while also moving his mouth and hand against him. Damian wants to give him more. 

The omega whines when Damian breaks apart from him, but Damian shushes him and reaches down for Richard’s pants. He seems to get the idea because before the alpha can even lay his hands on them, the omega is frantically tugging down the waistband and tossing them across the room, along with his underwear. 

Richard doesn’t have a hint of shyness at baring his body, and why should he? The omega is absolutely beautiful, standing there confidently in front of Damian with his little omega cock sticking up and out, longing for attention. Damian will give it whatever it needs. He will give Richard anything he needs. 

He quickly strips out of his own briefs - fair is fair after all - and doesn’t miss the way Richard’s eyes travel to his erect alpha cock, and widen. The little omega does flush then. 

“ _That_ was inside me?!” he questions in disbelief, “It’s huge.” 

Damian can’t help but smirk, his alpha side very pleased at the flattery. 

“It was, little Robin,” he tells him, “Would you like to feel it again?” 

“Yes!” Richard all but squeaks. His face is still blushing but his eyes look confident. 

He reaches out again, this time wrapping his fingers around bare flesh, and gives a few testing strokes to the massive alpha cock. Damian holds back a moan. It feels so good, having his omega’s attention so focused on him. A thumb swipes over his slit, wiping up the precum which has gathered there, and then Richard brings it to his mouth to taste. Damian just about comes undone from the sight. 

Richard grins and then tells Damian, “I want to try something.” 

Before Damian even has time to ponder what that something may be, Richard is kneeling before him. A moment later a soft pink tongue is lapping up the precum straight from the source. 

Damian does moan aloud this time; it’s impossible not to with the erotic sight the omega makes before him. With great difficulty he manages to keep his hips still, allowing Richard time to test and explore. It’s not his time to take now; he has to give Richard this. 

Richard gives as good as he gets, as his tongue is soon running lovingly up and down the sides of Damian’s cock, leaving sticky trails of saliva in their wake. He spends extra time mouthing against the beginning of the knot forming at the base, and Damian balls up his fists to keep from reaching out and entangling them in the omega’s hair. Finally Richard tires of teasing him and goes to swallow his cock in earnest, stretching his mouth wide to fit over the alpha’s girth. Unfortunately Richard’s mouth is small and Damian’s cock is… not, even by alpha standards; the omega only fits him in halfway before his mouth is full up. He begins sucking on Damian’s cock, each bob of his head only taking him in halfway before he’s pulling back off again. The warm wetness of his mouth feels amazing, but being unable to sheath himself completely is a special kind of torture. Damian’s nails dig deep rivets into his palms as he resists the urge to grab the omega’s head and force his way down his throat. When he can stand it no more he pushes Richard away, ignoring the omega’s protesting whines. 

He pulls the omega up and silences him with a kiss, then leads him over to the bed. The omega sits down obediently, and when Damian sits down next to him their mouths meet again. They stay that way for a few minutes, tongues entangling as their hands roam each other’s bodies languidly. Damian bullies the omega’s nipples some more before reaching down to give attention to his little cock. It still fascinates him how he can fit the entire thing in his hand. He encloses it, then jerks him in short, swift strokes, his thumb teasing at the damp slit. 

“Alpha, stop, I’m gonna-” Richard moans into his mouth. 

Damian does not stop. He wants to make the little omega come. This will not be his first time this evening. He continues stroking him as he whines into his mouth and thrusts into his grip uncontrolled. Finally Damian feels his muscles tense and the omega cries out, shooting infertile seed into his hand. 

“Damian,” he whines, leaning up against him, body relaxed now post-orgasm, “I wanted to… I wanted you _inside_ me.” 

Damian can feel Richard’s breath against his neck where the omega has snuggled in, breathing in his scent. 

“Don’t worry Richard,” he tells him, leaning in close to Richard’s own neck, loving the sweet contented smell, “I will give you everything you want. We aren’t anywhere close to finished.” 

Richard gasps against him and it brings a smirk to Damian’s face. He is a good alpha. His omega will never want for pleasure. 

It seems his omega returns the sentiment, as he soon feels Richard’s hand sneaking back towards his cock and grasping it again. He gives it firm, slow strokes as he snuggles against Damian, bringing his alpha pleasure as he rides out his afterglow. Damian groans into his neck and enjoys the sensation of his omega’s touch. 

It isn’t long until he feels Richard’s omega cock begin to harden again against his hip, and pulls the omega away from his scent glands to reclaim his lips. As they kiss, Richard climbs into his lap, thrusting his little cock up against Damian’s own, much larger, one. They moan as they grind against each other, Damian’s hands sneaking around to grasp at Richard’s firm buttocks as the omega runs his hands over the alpha’s shoulder blades. Before long Richard has slipped forward, positioning himself so that Damian’s thrusts are now rutting his cock up between the omega’s cheeks and over his damp hole. The omega whines and pants at the sensation, and his thrusts become more wild, grinding back fiercely as if he could penetrate himself. Damian groans in return, his throbbing member being lubricated by the slick trickling out of Richard’s hole. He wants nothing more than to thrust inside it. 

“Alpha, please, I want-” the omega pants, breathless. 

“I know, omega, I know,” Damian cuts him off, plastering little kisses over his neck, “tell me how you want it.” 

“Like this. Please. I need you now,” Richard punctuates his words by grinding his ass back against Damian’s cock. 

Damian moans. His little omega wants to ride him. He is more than happy to oblige, to let his omega take his own pleasure from his alpha cock.

“Okay, omega. Whatever you want. Come here.” 

Damian moves so he’s sitting against the headboard, and pulls Richard back onto his lap. He brings him in for another kiss as he reaches down and plunges two fingers into his hole. The omega whimpers into his mouth and trusts his hips back frantically onto the digits. Damian is pleased to find his omega is still loosened up from his heat. Lengthy preparation won’t be necessary. 

As he stretches the omega writhing in his lap, he reaches his other hand to the bedside table, and pulls a condom from the drawer. Richard whines as Damian’s fingers leave him, then sits back to watch the alpha roll on the condom. The curious omega reaches out and brushes his fingers over the latex. Finally, he looks back up at Damian, an excited gleam in his eye. 

“So, now can we…?” 

“Yes,” Damian tells him. He pulls the pliant omega back into his lap and helps position him over his cock. He shows Richard how to grip his cock, to position it, then he grabs the omega’s buttocks to help support him. 

“Take you time,” he tells him, “whatever feels comfortable for you.” 

It seems not much time is needed though. The omega lines his alpha cock up with his tight pucker, then presses down to penetrate himself on it, gasping. He doesn’t stop though, sinking straight down until he reaches the base. Damian moans at the tight warm heat finally encompassing his entire cock. His omega feels so good inside. It is difficult to resist the urge to thrust, but he manages, instead squeezing Richard’s buttocks firmly. 

Thankfully Richard doesn’t need much time to adjust. Only a moment after he’s fully sheathed Damian’s cock, he begins moving. He braces his arms on Damian’s shoulders, then pulls himself up, halfway off the cock, before letting gravity pull him back down. They both moan in tandem, and Richard repeats the motion again. He quickly picks up his pace, pushing himself up and down until he’s veritably bouncing on Damian’s cock. Each motion is milking pleasure out of Damian as the omega’s insides stroke every part of his sensitive hardened cock perfectly.

The omega is totally in control now, taking his own pleasure from Damian’s cock in rapid thrusts. The alpha releases his hold on the omega’s bottom and brings them back up to pull at the omega’s sensitive nipples again. The omega cries out and his hips stutter, seemingly confused on whether to thrust up into Damian’s hands or down onto his cock. Damian helps him out by grinding his hips up into the omega as he tugs on his nipples again. Richard moans and his hips begin moving again, trying to meet Damian’s thrusts. The alpha moans at the feeling of the tight omega around him. He can feel his knot starting to form. He isn’t going to last much longer, even though he wants to let his omega take everything he needs first.

“Alpha! I want your knot, please!” the omega cries out moments later. 

He and his omega really are in sync. Another sign that they were the perfect alpha and omega for each other. 

“Anything for you, Richard. My knot is ready for you, omega.” 

Richard grinds down on him a few more times, and then it finally catches, holding Richard firmly and keeping him from bouncing up again. Damian moans, the feeling as overwhelming as usual as his knot is buried tightly into the omega’s ass, and he shoots cum up into the condom. 

Richard comes again as soon as he’s knotted, the small splattering catching on his own belly. Damian pulls the whimpering omega in against his chest and they breathe in each other's scents contentedly as they enjoy their afterglow. 

Damian’s knot won’t last nearly as long this time, now that Richard’s heat is finished. He knows that is a good thing - they still have many things to discuss and patrol to get to - but he can’t help but wish they had a little bit more time for this intimacy before the problems of the real world came crashing back around them. Fate had somehow granted him his omega, yes, but there is still his father and the rest of the family to deal with. 

That is an issue for tomorrow though. For now, he’s going to enjoy the next few moments as much as he can, with his sated omega snuggled against his chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my ABO world condoms always work cause... that would just be great. So good job Dami for not knocking Dick up. 
> 
> Up next... explaining everything to the fam... >_>;;


	4. Chapter 4

When Dick had first moved into Wayne Manor he had been nervous. His world had changed so fast, and while he had been very grateful for Bruce's kindness it was still intimidating for a nine year old boy to suddenly have a new family he needed to impress. He remembers sitting in this exact seat in the dining room, hands shaking around a cup of tea as Bruce introduced his brothers to him for the first time. 

That nervousness is nothing compared to what he feels now. At least Jason and Tim had been there as a shining example that when Bruce Wayne brought a new family member into his home, he kept them. There’s absolutely no precedent for his current situation.

Dick twists his fingers anxiously below the table, doing nothing to help relieve his tension. A cloud of angry alpha stench permeates the dining room. The main source of it is the two alphas sitting across from him; his older brothers who were none too pleased to hear about Damian's intentions to court him. He isn't too bothered by them though. Although he respects his brothers and wants their support, ultimately it isn't their approval that he needs. 

No, the thing that worries Dick the most is the third source of the smell. A source so powerful that it's radiating out of the office down the hall where Bruce and Damian are talking (see: arguing), filling the hallways of the manor, and breaching the walls of the dining room. It's a scent that goes beyond anger and into a righteous fury, the likes of which only the most heinous of Gotham's rogues have experienced. 

And now it's directed at Dick's mate. 

Well, future mate. Damian had insisted they get their father's blessing before he would mark him. Not that he could at the moment anyways, they'd have to wait for Dick's next heat, but still… Dick wants to hurry and make it official. His instincts are begging him to be claimed by a strong alpha like Damian. 

Bruce had come home this morning, and Dick and Damian had tried to explain the situation to him. He had had none of it though, and had demanded to talk to Damian alone, ‘alpha to alpha’. 

"He's not going to let him mark you," Jason shoots angrily across the table, voicing Dick's worst fears. 

"You don't know that!" he argues back, hands curling into fists under the table. He'd already made up his mind not to give into pressure from his brothers. Damian had warned him that it would take them time to accept their relationship. 

"He's right, Dick," Tim cuts in, "you're too young. Bruce will never allow it, even if it's from Damian." 

"I'm old enough to be marked! Damian almost did it during… we almost bonded already. I'm not too young!" 

"You're still Bruce's baby," Tim counters, facing curving up into a small smile for the first time since Damian and Dick had confessed everything to their family, "it's going to be hard for him to let you go." 

"I'm not a baby," Dick pouts and sinks down into his seat. Just because he was the youngest didn't mean that he wasn't capable of his own decisions. He's sick of his family treating him like this. First he is left out of the conversation with Bruce, and now he has to sit here and listen to his brothers berate his choices. Unconsciously, he lets out a distressed whine, longing for his alpha to come comfort him. His brothers both tense at the sound. 

"Dickie…" Jason starts, but they are suddenly interrupted by the dining room doors being flung open. 

Damian is framed in the doorway and his eyes scan over the room before snapping to Tim and Jason. 

"What have you done to Richard?" he growls out at them. Dick flushes. The attention is a bit embarrassing, but he’s happy that his alpha is worrying about him. 

"We didn't do anything to him, Damian, calm down," Tim retorts irritably. 

"Then why does he smell distressed?" Damian barks back, crossing the room towards Dick's side. The alpha's simple presence is already enough to help calm Dick down, but the omega jumps out of his chair and leans up on his tiptoes to allow Damian to scent him anyways. He can feel the tension leave his body instantly as their glands connect. 

"Um, maybe because of him?" Jason murmurs out awkwardly, averting his eyes from the display of intimacy and gesturing towards the doorway. Bruce is standing there. 

Dick pulls away from Damian as quickly as if he'd been shocked. Bruce was the final boss in this battle and Dick didn't want to do anything that would turn the tides against their favor. 

"Sit down," Bruce says, and Dick rushes to obey the orders of his pack alpha on instinct, despite the lack of actual alpha command in it. Damian slides into the chair next to him and clasps Dick's fidgeting fingers in his hand. It's a good sign. 

Dick is still nervous, but Damian had not seemed too upset when he returned to the room. It was likely that whatever news Bruce was about to deliver was positive. At least, Dick hoped it was. 

"I've discussed it with Damian," Bruce starts, "and I've decided to allow him to court Dick." 

Dick releases a breath he didn't know he was holding and throws his arms around Damian's shoulders. 

"Thank you Bruce, thank you, thank you!" he cries out happily as across the table his brothers clamor to shout out their concerns. Damian growls irately at them. 

"Quiet," Bruce silences them all with a word, "I have given him permission to _court_ you, Dick. That is not permission to claim you. Understand?" 

Dick nods his agreement enthusiastically. His omega side wants to be claimed, but Dick can wait. It will be nice to see how Damian tries to court him first. Certainly it will help their bond grow even stronger. 

"Damian will be allowed to assist you through your heats, provided you use proper protection." 

Dick flushes but nods again. Across from him Jason is as bright as a fire-engine. 

"Outside of your heats," Bruce continues, unaware of the trauma he's causing to his third son with this discussion, "the two of you are not to be together without an escort chaperoning." 

"What?" Dick and Damian both exclaim. 

"Bruce, that's not fair!" Dick argues. How are they supposed to develop their relationship if they can never be alone? There are things he trusts with Damian that he wouldn’t want to share with anyone else. Not to mention it would make a repeat of last night all but impossible. Dick isn’t ready to give up Damian’s touch. 

"Father. Please reconsider. We are not children. Certainly you can not expect us to court properly with such a rule in place." 

"Dick is too young." Bruce says, using that word again. _Young_. 

"Stop treating me like a baby Bruce! I'm old enough to make my own decisions." 

"I don't want you to do anything you might regret, Dick. The situation with your nesting in Damian's room was already close to disaster." 

"Well I know I won't regret this! Omegas can't get pregnant outside of their heats right? And me and Damian have already been together. We did it last night. And I don't regret a second of it." 

Dick can feel his brothers' shocked eyes on him, but he doesn't pay them any mind. His glare is focused on Bruce, daring him to tell Dick again that he can't be with his chosen alpha. 

Bruce looks between Dick and Damian. He doesn't look happy. 

"Damian failed to mention any… coupling other than that during your heat," he finally replies tightly. If looks could kill Dick is pretty sure Damian would have been disintegrated by now. 

"I didn't think it was relevant," Damian replies. His muscles are tense as if he's struggling not to squirm under Bruce's scrutiny. 

"That was extremely irresponsible of you," Bruce grinds out, "even more so than joining his heat." 

Both alphas are growling now, deep in their throats, and the tension filling the room could be cut with a knife. Tim and Jason look around uneasily, as if they no longer want to be present for whatever is about to go down. 

Dick can't stand it anymore. It's time to take matters into his own hands. Getting up from the table he stands boldly between Damian and Bruce, a protective omega growl of his own leaving him. 

"Bruce! You can't be mad at Damian. _I_ was the one who nested in his room and _I_ was the one who went to him last night! I want to be with him and you need to accept that." 

"Dick, you don't know what you're-" 

"I do know Bruce!" he snarls, "there's no more way to say it. Damian is my alpha, and you either accept that or... we're leaving!" 

The words are out of his mouth before he's really thought them through. He has no idea where they would even leave to, or how Damian feels about the situation. What Dick does know though is that he absolutely has to be with his alpha, and he can't accept any limitations on their relationship. 

Another tense silence falls over the room. Dick glares up at Bruce defiantly, and Bruce stares back as if searching for something in Dick’s eyes.

For a few horrifying moments Dick thinks Bruce may actually tell them to leave based on the pinched tension in his face. Bruce glances back at Damian one more time, and finally hangs his head and sighs, bringing a hand to his temples. 

"Fine. You will still wait to form a bond though. And I do expect Damian to give a proper courting to his omega, despite how far your… relationship has already progressed. I will rescind my approval if he isn’t taking care of you properly." 

“Did you really expect that I wouldn’t court Richard properly, father?” Damian questions. 

“I expected many things from you Damian, and something like this wasn’t one of them. I’m giving you this blessing very hesitantly.” 

The two alphas lock eyes and the tense, angry scent from earlier begins to creep back into the room. Dick looks between the two of them, concerned as their bodies both stiffen, drawn to their full height. Typical alpha posturing.

“But… you do give us your blessing, right?” he asks softly, hoping to break up whatever is going on between them. Both sets of eyes snap back to Dick. 

And just like that the tension is relieved. Bruce’s eyes soften as his looks at the worried face of his omega son. 

“Yes, Dick, I do. This relationship is certainly… unexpected, but if this makes you happy then I will approve.”

A tightness in his chest that Dick hadn’t even realized was there is suddenly released and he feels five pounds lighter. With an excited yip he flips around into Damian's arms, smothering him with a tight hug.

"Thank you Bruce! Thank you." He smiles happily as he snuggles up into the arms of his alpha. Damian wraps a protective arm around him as Bruce gazes on with an expression that Dick can’t quite read. 

"Do try to keep the PDA to a minimum though," Tim drawls out across from them, "or you might just kill Jason." 

Dick flushes but pulls back from Damian as a sputtering tomato-red Jason punches Tim in the arm. 

“Are you alright, beloved?” Damian asks him softly as he wipes a tear away from the corner Dick’s eye. 

“Yes Dami, don’t stop. Please!” he gasps out below him. 

Dick is more than okay. He’s simply overwhelmed as his every nerve is alight with pleasure from his alpha’s ministrations. Heat radiates through the alpha’s chest into his own where they meet, and Damian’s sturdy weight pushes Dick down into the mattress while his cock fills him up so full that he doesn’t think he could take anymore. 

Thankfully Damian seems to understand because he doesn’t stop, rather, he continues dragging his cock out of Dick agonizingly slowly before pushing back in at the same pace. Dick swears he can feel every ridge and vein rubbing inside him as the cock languidly makes its way in and out of his hole. When it pushes slow and steady up into his prostate a small sob escapes him. It’s too much, too hot, too full, and yet he thinks if Damian stopped he might die. The alpha just shushes him, kissing up the lines of tears on his cheeks before making his way back down to his mouth. Dick opens it invitingly, but he can’t do more than let it hang open as Damian plunders inside, still too lost in all the sensation to try and kiss back. It’s so different than before when they had been frantically seeking each others’ pleasure or lost in the lust of heat. Now Damian is taking his time, teasing Dick’s entire being as he builds them up to an orgasm with excruciating slowness. 

Everything had begun with slow, sweet kisses as Damian had gently rubbed his thumb in soothing circles over Dick’s scent gland. From there he had moved on to working on Dick’s nipples, licking at the pink buds softly and teasingly, never using his teeth. Little by little he had worked Dick up and worked him open, until he became the beautiful, sobbing mess he now was.

“Alpha, please!” Dick whines out when he is finally on the edge, unable to take anymore. 

“Come for me, omega,” Damian orders as his hand snakes down between their bodies. 

Dick’s nails claw into Damian’s shoulders and he feels fresh teardrops trickle out of his eyes as his orgasm, coaxed out by Damian’s hand, overwhelms him. Damian’s hips speed up, suddenly thrusting rapidly and forcing a second spurt of sterile cum from Dick’s small cock as Damian chases his own orgasm as well. He pulls out just enough that his knot won’t catch, and then he’s spilling into Dick’s hole, caught by a condom. 

They lay side by side for a while, Damian rolling over so he isn’t crushing Dick anymore. He keeps the omega held tightly close though, kissing over his face and releasing a comforting scent. Dick snuggles back against him, relishing in the feel of his warm arms and chest. 

“You’re so sensitive, my little omega,” Damian teases him, and Dick flushes. 

“Sorry,” he mumbles out. 

“No need to be sorry, beloved. It’s a good thing. You’re adorable.” 

Damian punctuates the statement with a kiss to Dick’s forehead. Dick supposes he can live with ‘adorable’, so he doesn’t protest. They lay in silence for a few more minutes, enjoying the warm closeness of each other’s bodies. Unfortunately, that comfort finally comes to an end. 

"You had better head back to your own room before father gets home," Damian remarks, breaking Dick out of his post-orgasmic peace. 

"What? Why?" Dick whines, lifting his head up from Damian's chest and turning to face him, "Bruce gave us his approval. He won't be mad." 

"Yes, but it's best not to test him so early. We need to be respectful of his rules for a while if we want this to work." 

Dick grumbles but agrees anyway. 

"Fine, but… five more minutes?" he pleads as he snuggles back down into his alpha's side. 

"Ten more minutes," Damian replies. He leans down and places a sweet kiss onto the top of Dick's head. 

"I love you Damian," he murmurs as he cuddles up to his alpha's warmth and wills himself not to fall asleep. 

"I love you too, my beloved," his alpha replies, curling around him protectively. 

Dick never suspected that the ‘accident’ during his heat could evolve into something so amazing. He's being courted by one of the world's strongest alphas, his family approves (albeit begrudgingly), and he feels more safe and loved than he ever has. Perhaps his omega instincts knew what they were doing after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for the update! I got very caught up in summer writing challenges and got distracted from this.  
> Speaking of which, if you'd like to see more omegaverse fic, check out my fills for [Omega Dick Week 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851487). It includes some Dami/Dick and more reverse Robins. :)
> 
> Thank you to everyone for reading to the end. <3


End file.
